


[podfic] Rapture, sweet rapture (won't you put your hands on me)

by heardtheowl, queerly_it_is



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Somewhere in the stringy mesh of his overactive brain cells, Stiles is sure there must be memories of what it was like to not have a totally possessive creeper with a leather fixation for an adopted brother.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rapture, sweet rapture (won't you put your hands on me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapture, sweet rapture (won't you put your hands on me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784193) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 0:52:51

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Rapture,%20Sweet%20Rapture.mp3) | **Size:** 121 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Rapture,%20sweet%20rapture%20\(won%27t%20you%20put%20your%20hands%20on%20me\).m4b) | **Size:** 49 MB



## Reader's Notes:

This is the first podfic I've recorded after months of idunwanna, so I hope it's not poo. SORRY, DAN. But I love you muchly! <3   
---|---


End file.
